Nick Kang
This article is about the member of the Elite Operations Division. For the boy from Umi City, see Iron Nick. For the little boy who befriended the Cat in the Hat, see Nick. How Nick Kang joined the Tourney Although he was suspended indefinitely from the police force due to repeated incidents of excessive brutality, property damage and refusing to follow orders; Nick Kang was recruited into the E.O.D. (Elite Operations Division) as the group's first field agent. After joining the E.O.D. he is immediately put on a case of bombings around the city (connected to Chinese Triads) and gets a new partner in Rosie Velasco. Nick's father was a top officer with the Los Angeles Police Department until an Internal Affairs investigation that implicated him in an international drug ring caused him to lose his job before he mysteriously lost his life. After his father died he started to go by the name Nick Kang (instead of Nick Wilson) because he did not believe that he could ever live up to his father's image as a cop. After solving the mystery of his father's disappearance and death, Nick Kang prepared a celebratory party while Wanda Parks worked to drop Masterson's charges against him. Suddenly, a spirit of someone who was thought dead, Unalaq appeared. He had his spirit survive Unavaatu's defeat in order to cheat death. Unalaq wants to take over Nick, but he won't let him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nick Kang stands in the monkey stance. After the announcer calls his name Nick Kang does a jumping punch, then a kick, then pulls out twin .50 Auto pistols as the camera zooms saying to himself "Time to hit the road, Jack, or uh Nick." Special Moves .50 Auto (Neutral) Nick Kang pulls out his twin .50 Auto pistols and fires them at his opponent. If he uses 7 rounds each, he needs to reload. Monkey Paw (Side) Nick Kang jumps at the opponent and circularly lands his fist down on the opponent. Dragon Double Punch (Up) Nick Kang jumps into the airn doing two uppercuts. Tiger Sweep (Down) Nick Kang touches the ground while sweeping his feet hard on the opponent. Dragon Mountain Fist (Hyper Smash) Nick Kang does a hard punch to the gut. If he hits, he rears his right hand back saying "Suck on these, bitch!" then punches the opponent straight in the face, giving a brief slow-motion effect and the opponent is blown back hard. Tiger Shooter (Final Smash) Nick Kang readies his .50 Auto pistols saying "You like this, this is my BOOMSTICK!" then does arm swinging motions while shooting in multiple directions. After 12 seconds, he points his guns in opposite directions and fires two unblockable shots each. Victory Animations #Nick Kang shoots guns left and right, then does a flip kick saying "Damn shame, all shot up and no place to go." #Nick Kang shows his badge and say "Mess with the EOD, end up DOA. Man, that was corny." #Nick Kang punches his fist straight, then punches his left one diaognally up, then kicks with his back turned and pushes his palms out saying "Ha ha, who da' man?!" On-Screen Appearance Nick Kang gets out of his police car and says "Come on, let's get it over with. I've got shit to do." Trivia *Nick Kang's rival is Korra's uncle who had become the Dark Avatar, Unalaq. *Nicholas "Nick" Kang Wilson shares his Japanese voice actor with Ganondorf (in FMV cutscenes), Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Shocker, Lu Su, Groudon and Saber Stryke. *Nicholas "Nick" Kang Wilson shares his Arabic voice actor with Lancelot X. Category:True Crime characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters